


Capture Me Under The Mistletoe

by CasButt_SassButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasButt_SassButt/pseuds/CasButt_SassButt
Summary: Prompt: Dean and Cas work at the same office, which has organized Secret Santa this year (headed by Charlie and Garth). Dean gets Cas' name and agonizes over what to get him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Free_Will_Fellowship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Will_Fellowship/gifts).



**Thursday 8th of December**  
Thank the LORD that meeting was over. Dean hated those boring quarterly discussions. As a department head, it was compulsory for him to attend, but he sure as hell didn't have to like it. They ran a hugely successful travel magazine, his marketing team were doing a fantastic job, why was he required to come to all of these things to distract him from his own work. 

Once the meeting wrapped, he slipped away from the handshakes and back pats, into the safety of the corridor outside. With head down and his index fingers rubbing circles into his temples in an effort to thwart the threatening headache, he longed for the peace and security of his own office. He had lots of emails that needed his attention. He headed through the cubicle farm praying he wouldn't get stopped for a signature or some other stupid reason. 

The water cooler was being held up by Garth the IT guy as usual. That boy always looked slightly unwell, heaven knows how considering how much water he got through. Dean suspected he only wanted the gossip and connection with his co-workers. Garth gave him a little wave as Dean nodded his greetings while he passed by. He only just narrowly avoided the hat that would have collided with his nose as it was thrust into his face. 

"SECRET SANTA!!!!!"

"Geez CHARLIE!!!! Do I need to put a bell on you or something, you nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!" Dean bellowed, much to Charlie's amusement.

Linking arms with him and guiding them back to Garth, she excitedly flailed her arms as she said, "Come on now Boss, you know you couldn't do without my designer skills. I keep this place afloat. You don't have to do anything except look pretty. Everybody wins!"

"You're lucky we go way back Bradbury." Dean growled. 

"Hi Dean! You have to participate in Secret Santa this year. Charlie and I have spent loads of time on it….." Garth began.

"My dear Garth, I'm afraid that he doesn't have a choice in this matter. He has already been entered and his name may have already been allotted. It would be terrible luck for him to mess with the sanctity of the beloved holiday tradition of Secret Santa." 

Dean rolled his eyes. " 'Beloved holiday tradition' my ass. It's not like it's the night before my wedding or something."

Charlie leveled him with an unblinking gaze as she let his arm drop, shook the hat and held it out. "You're playing Winchester. And you're going to get your person a fabulous gift."

"All right, all right." He stuck his hand in and had a good rummage around. Geez, how many people were actually working here??

He withdrew a paper and before he had it all the way open, both Charlie and Garth chorused in unison, "Who did you get??"

"Isn't this supposed to be a secret?"

"We are designated helpers, Winchester. With the amount of new staff we have now due to our successful year, I have carefully been cultivating and nurturing close relationships with our new hires in order to know optimal gifts. Now who have you??" she squealed.

Dean shook his head with a little smile as he opened the paper. The hell kind of name was that? "Cas-teee-el?"

"Ooooh you got Castiel!? Very nice, I know exactly what you should get, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Charlie, who the hell is this? Male? Female? Are you sure it's a real name?"

"I will hold off on my sigh of exasperation. Really Dean?? He works in your department after all. A very talented photographer if I may say. How have you not met him yet?"

"Has he been here long?"

"Two weeks Dean."

Yikes, that was pretty bad. But he had been busy preparing for that meeting, and that conference call, and that report….. He was definitely too busy. He vaguely became aware of Charlie snapping her fingers repeatedly in his face.

"Hello? You ok there Boss?"

"Yeah, thanks Charlie. I have to go now. Thanks for that. When is the gift due?"

"At the office party, Friday December 23rd."

"Excellent, thanks."

Despite feeling that he was under too much stress in his job, after his at-his-desk-lunch, he was swamped in his office for the rest of the day. Due to there being a December 23rd deadline, everything needed his sign off and approval. A lot of things had tweaks that meant things were sent back to him creating even more work. He had a late finish that night.

 

**Friday 9th of December (2 weeks to gift giving)**  
About 7pm, Charlie knocked on his door. He waved her in. There was concern in her eyes. "Haven't seen you much over the day, Boss. All ok?"

Dean rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "Yeah I'm good. Usual deadline stuff, you know?"

"Yes. But it's 7pm on a Friday night. And we're all off to Ellen's for drinks. Come on."

"I don't really think I can Charlie."

"Dean. You are young, hot, unattached, and all of this stress is going to send you to an early grave. It's plain not healthy. Come on, it's time to go and unwind. Besides, it's about time you met Castiel. There are only two weeks left to get a gift for him. Have you even thought about that??"

When he guiltily rubbed the back of his neck, she got up, took his coat and held it out ready for his arms. "Come on. And I do mean right now."

"All right, geez! You're not the queen here you know." He put on his coat and followed her out.

The office was pretty much deserted as they made their way to the lifts. Garth met them there, giving his usual little wave of greeting as they stepped on.

"So, what are we getting our Secret Santa people? Garth? I know you have Becky from accounting, don't even try and deny it."

"Charlie! Both of our names were supposed to be completely secret!" Garth looked aghast.

"Don't worry Garth, Dean doesn't care."

"Can't help you anyway pal, don't even know what you could get her." Dean smiled. "Who do you have Charlie." The elevator dinged.

"That's the same as asking me my age. Not a very gentlemanly thing to do. I won't be dignifying that with an answer." She swept out before them.

Garth looked at Dean with worry. Dean merely shrugged. Once on the snowy street, she linked arms with both of them, Dorothy style, and had them giggling at her little jokes and tales all the way to the bar.

Once inside, while stomping the snow off of their shoes, Charlie announced, "Right, I'll get the usuals in. And we are going to go and see Moana, I don't care what you have on, it's happening." She whirled around dramatically.

"What's a Moana?" Garth asked puzzled. Dean laughed and shrugged as they made their way towards a booth. 

Dean sat in his usual inside perch, facing the door. He liked to people watch, and yet he could still be a bit hidden. Someone who came in wouldn't necessarily see him easily, so he had time to turn away if needed. Some exes came in here too, it was nice to have the hiding option for the crazies. Garth sat across from him. Charlie arrived not long after with Ellen herself. Warm hugs and hellos were exchanged as the latest news was imparted. Charlie sat next to Dean.

After two rounds, Dean's eye was drawn to the opening door. A guy walked in, bundled up with a hat against the cold. He was after disappearing so far into his scarf that only eyes were visible, but what eyes!! Even from this distance he could see their electric blueness. The guy looked athletic, not built, but he could very well be hiding some lean muscles under all those clothes. By this time he had unwrapped the scarf from his face and removed his cap. His pale face and black hair were probably adding to the impact of his eyes, but damn he was gorgeous! He couldn't ever remember being stopped dead by seeing a person like that. He took his breath away. 

The guy looked around, noticed Dean staring at him (Dean hadn't been quick enough to look away) gave a little grin and blush to himself as he continued looking around. As Dean came back to himself, he saw that Charlie and Garth appeared to not notice his open-mouthed lapse. Fantastic. 

His gaze went back to the guy. He was at the bar, placed his order and Charlie caught his eye when he turned around. He waved and indicated he would be right over, along with an angel-weeping smile. Oh god, that must be Castiel. How had he not noticed him at the office?? That man was sex on legs. How much had he drank? Would he be able to speak? How had Castiel gotten to the table so fast? Castiel's eyes up close, thank god he was on the inner seat with his coat kind of draped over his lap already. Castiel was smiling very widely in a grin that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. He must smile often. Why was everyone now looking at Dean? 

"I'm sorry…what?" He stammered.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I said that this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Dean. I'm sure it's his pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hello Dean." Castiel leaned over to shake Dean's hand. Dean couldn't function, his voice was amazing. "Are you all right?" Castiel gave a little frown.

What the hell Winchester?? Dean snapped out of it. "Sorry, yes, hello!" He furiously shook his hand. He just knew that Castiel already thought he was a freak.

Castiel nodded, looking a bit puzzled and sat down on the outer seat next to Garth. As the night progressed, and Dean got calmer, he learned a good deal about Cas. He had decided to call him Cas pretty much immediately. Castiel had liked the nickname saying he preferred it to the long version that everyone used. He was inspired to photography by growing up watching nature documentaries, especially David Attenborough. After doing wildlife photography for National Geographic for a while, he wanted to explore more of the world before eventually deciding to settle down in the city. He had had a few of his pictures in the magazine, but that was as ambitious as he had been so far. His parents were gone, he was an only child and didn't really have any other family. These facts were mainly deduced by Garth's questions as Dean didn't quite trust himself to speak much. Did that guy gargle glass?? That deep voice was so sexy. Cas didn't speak to him directly much. Dean didn't blame him, Dean was acting like a complete idiot, getting tongue tied and sweaty. His usual patented Winchester-James Bond charm must have the day off. He couldn't say his goodbyes fast enough when the time came so that he could go lie in the fetal position and wish for the ground to swallow him up.

 

**Thursday 15th December (8 days to gift giving)**  
After convincing himself that Cas really wasn't all that pretty (who was he kidding???), he was thankful his busy schedule kept him away from everyone in his office for most of the week. He needed to forget that disaster quickly. Charlie hadn't been any help at all, not interested in putting his mind at ease. And he had no idea what to get Cas for Secret Santa, but she wouldn't help him here either, insisting he talk to Cas himself first. It was increasingly invading his thoughts, making him even more anxious, this was the last thing he needed.

Around 5pm, there was a tentative knock on his door. Without even looking up from his laptop, Dean bellowed "Come in Charlie! What's up?"

The door opened but no sass followed it. Puzzled, Dean looked up and gave a little flinch. Cas was standing there nervously holding some prints. "I'm sorry to disturb you but…."

Dean leapt up. "No no I have to apologize for last week. I have been under crazy pressure. I didn't drink much, but I was so tired it went straight to my head and made me weird. I swear I'm not normally like that. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Dean, there is nothing to apologize for. I know how hard you work. Your reputation has preceded you." There was that smile like the sun. Dean just stared at him. 

After a time, Cas gave a little cough. Dean shook his head, cleared his throat, and was all business. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you have a look at these for the safari feature? I dusted off some of my old prints, I thought one of them might be useful?….If you want. I don't mind."

"Yes! I'd love to look at them."

Cas smiled and arranged the four of them on the table. The first was a dramatic sunset with a beautiful silhouette of a rhino. The next showed wildebeest jumping into the water with a snapping crocodile below. Another contained a troop of monkeys leaping through the trees. The last, a mud strewn elephant spraying water on itself with a playing youngster in the foreground. They were exquisite. 

"Cas." Dean breathed. "I can't…" He trailed off.

Cas looked crestfallen. "Oh. Well, that's ok. I'll just take these away."

As he reached out, Dean caught him softly by the wrist. Ignoring the thrill that swept through him at this first piece of physical contact, he began, "No Cas, you misunderstand me. I was going to say that I can't just take one. I must have them all for the feature, and more. When can you get them to me?"

Cas perked up and looked delighted. "I'll bring them by tomorrow."

"Perfect. Come anytime. Can I keep these for now?"

"Yes of course, thank you Dean."

He quietly made his way out and shut the door behind him. Dean spent several more minutes looking at the prints. Charlie had been right, Cas was incredibly talented. 

He got a thought in his head and went off to find Charlie. He located her in her office. He barged in, sat down and looked her dead in the face. "What should I get Cas for Secret Santa? I want it to be perfect."

Charlie smiled knowingly and leaned in to him conspiratorially. "Listen closely my young Padawan..."

 

**Friday 16th of December (7 days to gift giving)**  
A knock on the door brought Dean's eyes up. Cas gave a little wave through the glass. Dean smiled and waved him in. "Hey Cas! Great, I'm keen to see these."

Cas looked flattered as he opened the portfolio case. Dean excitedly flipped through every print. The colours, the compositions, the framing, he was indeed quite an artist. "Cas these are stunning. Would you please do me the honor of trusting me with these for now? We have the deadline in a week and I want to use as many of these as possible, but right now I don't know which I can use. Is that ok?"

"I trust you Dean."

"Thanks Cas. Can I have them for a week? I'm away on a business trip for most of next week, but I'll see you at the Christmas party, yes?"

"You can count on that Dean. Thanks, have a safe trip." Had Cas sounded a little bit flirty there? Perhaps had his eyes lingering on Dean's lips? Dean was so focused on being able to speak coherently around Cas that he couldn't be sure. He was such a twit that he figured he must be imaging things. Because of this Secret Santa thing he was pretty much thinking about Cas all the time. Of course he was imagining things.

 

**Friday 23rd of December**  
He never knew how ha managed to get everything done by deadline time, but he had managed to pull a Christmas miracle out of his ass this year again somehow. His team were the best in the business. He hoped they enjoyed the party. He arrived in the building about half way through the work day, fresh off the plane. It was still very snowy and lovely, he would see his family for Christmas soon, and if his gift to Cas got the reaction he wanted then it would indeed be a Merry Christmas. Life was good.

The lift pinged as he reached his floor. Away with his thoughts, he didn't notice Charlie and Garth or the smile they exchanged as he entered his office. He quickly ducked back out to marvel at the beautifully decorated main office. Charlie and Garth had really outdone themselves, the place was fabulous. The budgeting for such a display was not his problem so he gave a happy sigh before heading back in to finish off his last few emails and signing offs so that it could properly be Christmas.

6pm saw Dean still on his laptop. Charlie rolled her eyes. She and Garth had put the finishing touches to the decorations. They had quite a big open plan office space. Some of the cubicles had been moved aside to accommodate a party area. Heaving tables of food were accompanied with a large crystal punch bowl, which may or have not been spiked. Charlie's lips were sealed. This was a fun office, but every little helps. Once the merry making had begun with Christmas songs blaring loudly, she decided it was time to get Dean. 

She burst into his office adorned in a Rudolph costume, giving him another heart attack as he whacked his laptop shut. She did like to keep him on his toes. What startled Dean was that he had actually been looking at Cas' Facebook page and was afraid of being found out, but Charlie didn't need to know that. 

"That's right! Shut that computer, it's Christmas time!" She removed his tie, replacing it with the loudest, most-garish Christmas one she had been able to find. It played music and had bells and everything. Dean didn't even try and protest. He needed his fingers. She then put his wrapped gift for Cas into his hands and proceeded to drag him out to the party by the tie, all dignity gone. 

Cas and Garth saw them coming and did little to stifle their laughter. Dean grinned sheepishly, not really knowing what to do. Charlie saved him by cutting the music and announcing that it was gift giving time, that everyone had better be ready because never mind Santa, she would know and there would be consequences. Nervous laughter followed the initial silence at the end of the announcement before the very loud voice of George Michael signaled the start of 'Last Christmas'. 

It was so loud that Dean knew this wouldn't be special. He had to return to the silence of his office. He tapped Cas on the shoulder and signaled him to follow him. Cas nodded. Once in the office, Dean lost all his nerve. He turned to Cas, hoping to whoever was listening that Cas would like this and wouldn't think of it as some sort of invasion. Here goes nothing.

With a mumbled "Merry Christmas" he shoved the package into Cas' hands, much to his surprise. 

"Oh! Thank you Dean! I so rarely get presents, I was very excited for this. I didn't know you had me, but then I guess that is the point. I'm sorry, I'm babbling, I'll open it now."

Cas sat at the table. Why was Cas so nervous? This dragging out was killing Dean. Yes Cas, just open the damn thing already. 

Cas undid the ribbon, already knowing it was a hard backed book through the wrapping paper. He ripped it open, turned it to the front, placed it on the table and just stared at it.  
For a very long time.  
Without looking up.  
Dean was appalled. He had most definitely overstepped. Oh God! What would happen now?

Cas opened the book of his photographs, all high quality printed and beautifully bound into a fabulous hard backed book. He flicked some more and looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. He looked so sad. Oh no! He had just ruined the guy's Christmas. Tears pricked at his own eyes too.

"Oh Cas, I'm so sorry, I couldn't check if you were ok with this because it was a surprise but your photographs were so exquisite I thought the world should see them, so I got this printed. The publishers loved it and would happily work with you to get it properly printed and out there. You should share your talent with the world..."

As he spoke, Cas got up from the table, grabbed him by the cheeks with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. That shut Dean up. He was so startled and so delighted that it took him a second to kiss him back and wrap his arms around Cas. It was the culmination of the last several weeks of thinking about doing this with Cas since the first moment he had laid eyes on him. It was everything he had thought it would be, and better. He didn't want this to end, Cas tasted amazing. 

When they came up for air, Cas quietly told him that no one had ever done anything that thoughtful and lovely for him. They kissed again before Cas whispered in his ear that he was Dean's present from Charlie as she had Dean for Secret Santa. Dean laughed as Cas told him how he had seen Dean several times when he started in the office, and while trying to not be creepy, but trying to constantly be around Dean in order to be noticed, he had failed. He eventually had to enlist Charlie to help. 

"I'm sure that was difficult to do." Dean laughed, before leaning in to him again.

After a few more kisses, they sat together. Dean was very excited and wanted to show Cas everything in his new book, and explain to him that he could change it as he liked. He put a proud arm around Cas as Cas flipped through the book, loving the delight that kept jumping to his face. He could spend hours just watching Cas like this. Charlie came in a little while later smiling broadly at the sight. 

"Merry Christmas Dean." 

Dean got up and engulfed her in a bear hug. "Best. Present. Ever. Charlie. You've really outdone yourself."

"It was so easy. When you pulled Cas' name out of that hat, every single piece of paper said 'Cas'. They way you both looked at each other, this was inevitable, I just helped it along."

Dean threw his head back, laughed heartily and pulled her into another hug.


End file.
